Azul Blackthorn
by Takari95
Summary: [LADY MIDNIGHT. Julian Blackthorn y Emma Carstairs] En ocasiones, Emma se perdía en el océano, en el color azul de sus ojos, en Julian Blackthorn.
1. Océano

**Océano**

 _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro_

 _*.*.*_

Un océano. Eso era lo que había estado pintando Julian en el último lienzo. El azul claro, el oscuro, el gris, el blanco, el negro… Todos formaban parte de la sinfonía de color de aquel hermoso cuadro, fruto de horas trabajando en el tejado del instituto. Emma apartó la mirada de la imagen para centrarla en su amigo que se había quedado dormido sobre sus bocetos. Tenía la mejilla pegada a una de sus láminas y el pelo oscuro caía sobre ella. Las pestañas le acariciaban los pómulos, sus labios estaban relajados y su respiración era lenta y suave. La joven se acercó a él y, aunque tenía miedo de despertarle, acarició con suavidad su pelo. Julian ni siquiera se percató del gesto y Emma sonrió contenta de poder observarlo con aquella expresión de calma durante algunos minutos más. Hasta aquel chico que siempre estaba pendiente de todo y de todos necesitaba de unos momentos de tranquilidad en los que poder soñar, en los que sentir que ninguna pesada carga descansaba sobre sus hombros. No sucedía a menudo pero cuando Julian se permitía descansar, Emma disfrutaba observándolo. Verlo tranquilo y relajado era como volver a tener doce años, cuando aún no había empezado la tragedia que les cambiaría la vida a ambos.

─Duerme, mi amor – susurró Emma acercando su rostro al de su parabatai. Le había dicho lo mismo cuando lo había dejado inconsciente para evitar que le azotaran en lugar de Mark, le dijo lo mismo antes de ocupar su lugar porque no hubiera soportado verle sufrir de aquella manera. Una espesa cortina de cabello rubio con tintes dorados cubrió los rostros de ambos. Observó a su fiel compañero durante unos instantes antes de rozar su mejilla con los labios mientras le rodeaba suavemente con los brazos. De vez en cuando, aquellos momentos de ternura era lo que le recordaba que todavía existía algo por lo que luchar para sobrevivir en un mundo de sombras.

Se separó de Julian, cogió un taburete y se sentó frente al lienzo de su amigo. Mirándolo a través de los ojos de Julian, el océano no parecía tan aterrador sino que se convertía mágicamente en algo casi hermoso. Aterrador y hermoso. Emma se giró de nuevo a mirar a Julian que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró al pensar que con esas mismas palabras podía describir a Julian.


	2. Somos algo más

**Somos algo más**

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro._

 _*.*.*_

 _Sed lex, dura lex._ La ley es dura pero es la ley. Eso es lo que dice la Clave, el Consejo e incluso los Cazadores de Sombras más antiguos. Si no fuera por la Ley, ella no se habría visto obligada a alejarse de la persona a la que amaba más que a nada en este mundo. No tendría que haberse visto en una encrucijada entre mantener a una familia unida y a salvo o ser desterrada.

Emma observó a los niños que permanecían recluidos en la biblioteca desde hacía unas dos horas. Un grupo de demonios había decidido campar a sus anchas por la ciudad, causando muchos estragos. Tantos que había sido necesario avisar a Cazadores de otros institutos aunque aún tardarían un poco en llegar para ayudarles. La joven miró con preocupación a través de la ventana desde la que podía ver las columnas de humo a las que habían quedado reducidos algunos edificios de la urbe. Mark, Julian, Diana, Cristina y Diego andaban patrullando por la ciudad, intentando controlar a los demonios más virulentos. Ella había sido la primera que había estado lista para combatir pero alguien tenía que quedarse con los niños. Emma había sido la escogida. Tras lo ocurrido con Malcolm, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarlos solos, ni siquiera a Livia y Tiberius.

─Deberíais habernos dejado ir a ayudar, Emma – replicó Livvy, molesta – Ya no somos unos niños, podemos cuidarnos solos. Además, Julian no debería haber ido a luchar sin ti.

─Julian lo hará bien sin mí, Livvy. Me ha tocado a mí guardar el instituto y eso es lo que pienso hacer – Emma cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, sin dejar de sostener a _Cortana_ en las manos. Los disturbios se estaban desarrollando en zonas más y más próximas al instituto, en un avance imparable de los demonios.

─Mi hermano no está bien sin ti – esta vez fue Dru la que habló.

─¿Cómo?

─Desde que estás con Mark, Julian no es el mismo – dijo Livvy, a lo que Drusilla asintió.

─No, Julian está bien. Todo está bien – contestó Emma tratando de no sacar a la luz unos sentimientos que llevaba cerca de dos meses enterrando. Mark era un buen chico y estaba haciéndole un enorme favor, por Julian. Nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasase a Julian y, aunque estaba siendo muy dura, estaba convencida de que lo que sentía por su _parabatai_ al final se adormecería en el fondo de su corazón.

─Está distraído, falla en los entrenamientos, se le olvidan las cosas y el otro día quemó las tortitas – Dijo Ty situándose junto a su hermana gemela – Esos errores pueden pasarle factura en la batalla.

─Ty tiene razón y estamos muy preocupados por él… Emma, habla con él sobre lo que sea que tengáis que hablar. Hazlo por nosotros.

Emma iba a responder pero un cambio en la corriente de aire la hizo ponerse en alerta.

─Han abierto un portal, espero que sean los refuerzos – dijo la joven antes de salir de la estancia y salir corriendo escaleras abajo hacia el _Santuario._

 _*.*.*_

Los niños fueron tras ella y allí pudieron ver a una decena de Cazadores encabezados por Magnus, Jace y Clary. La pelirroja se acercó a Emma y le cogió las manos en cuanto esta hubo guardado a _Cortana_ en la funda que llevaba bien aferrada a la espalda.

─Ya hemos llegado. Solo dinos dónde tenemos que acudir.

Emma se disponía a hablar con Clary cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo en las puertas del instituto. Todos los allí presentes sacaron los cuchillos serafines y corrieron hacia la puerta principal del instituto donde se estaba desarrollando una batalla campal. Los cinco cazadores del Instituto de los Ángeles respiraron aliviados al ver cómo llegaban los refuerzos y les ayudaban a mantener alejados a los demonios que les estaban acechando y les habían perseguido desde la ciudad.

Emma desenvainó a _Cortana_ y se situó junto a Cristina que estaba luchando con valentía. Estaba cubierta de polvo, ceniza y estaba cubierta de sudor. Su cabello siempre impoluto, sujeto con dos trenzas estaba enmarañado y cubierto de icor.

─La ciudad está en una situación crítica, hay demasiados demonios – dijo Cristina a su amiga mientras resoplaba. Lanzó un cuchillo que se clavó en uno de los múltiples ojos de un demonio al que Emma le rebanó la cabeza con su preciada espada.

─Debería haber ido a luchar con vosotros.

─Alguien se tenía que quedar con los niños. Diana sacó el papel con tu nombre, Emma.

─¿Dónde está Julian? – preguntó Emma tras hacer caer a otro demonio que se había abalanzado sobre ella y sobre su amiga. Miró a su alrededor, las escaleras del instituto empezaban a estar cubiertos de espesa sangre de demonio mezclada con la sangre roja que manaba de las heridas que algunos de los contendientes habían sufrido. Entrevió a Julian peleando con un demonio cerca de la puerta de entrada, intentando hacer que se alejase. Era un demonio más grande que el resto, Emma no recordaba haber visto ninguno como aquel y, por la furia con que atacaba a su _parabatai_ , parecía mucho más fuerte que los demás. A sabiendas de que Cristina sabría apañárselas fue subiendo las escaleras del instituto, dejando un sendero de cuerpos demoníacos desmembrados a su paso.

Julian la vio llegar por el rabillo del ojo y lanzó un cuchillo contra aquel demonio que lo apartó como si le hubiera lanzado una hoja de papel. Emma enarboló a _Cortana_ y se colocó junto a su compañero que estaba desenvainando dos cuchillos más que portaba en el cinturón de armas colgado en torno a la cintura. El demonio era de un color indeterminado aunque Emma lo habría definido como nauseabundo. A su paso, dejaba una estela de fluido viscoso que quemaba todo cuanto tocaba. Su cuerpo era grande y sus brazos estaban terminados en forma de hoz. De no haber sido por su extraordinaria fuerza y resistencia se le podría haber confundido con un demonio _mantid._

El chico saltó hacia adelante con los cuchillos en alto en un intento de cortarle uno de los brazos. Emma, a su vez, se dirigió hacia el otro brazo con la misma intención. Si conseguían acabar con aquellas peligrosas extremidades tendrían la batalla ganada. El demonio se movió hacia un lado esquivando a ambos Cazadores, que le permitieron ni un segundo para descansar. Uno de los brazos bajó con la fuerza de un látigo sobre Emma que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que la tocase aunque no puedo moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para que no le produjese un rasguño en la mejilla. La joven se llevó una mano a la mejilla y, al retirarla, vio la sangre entre los dedos. Julian se colocó frente a ella con uno de los cuchillos en alto mientras que el otro acababa de lanzarlo y había conseguido clavarse en la dura piel de aquel ser. La hoja de adamas siseaba dentro del cuerpo del demonio, que no cesaba de emitir profundos alaridos. Emma saltó hacia delante nuevamente para golpearle con la espada pero el demonio en un ataque a la desesperada alzó uno de sus poderosos brazos y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas contra ella. La chica abrió los ojos al máximo presa del horror, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

 _Cortana_ se le cayó de las manos.

─¡Julian!

Su _parabatai_ cayó de rodillas con el brazo de aquel monstruo incrustado en el costado. Durante unos segundos, la mente de Emma permaneció embotada hasta que Julian alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

─Acaba con él, Emma…

El demonio retiró la hoz del cuerpo de Julian y el chico cayó hacia un lado, como un muñeco de trapo. El demonio volvió a levantar el brazo para acabar con el Cazador que se había interpuesto entre él y su presa pero, en esta ocasión, su brazo fue cortado. Emma volvió a arremeter contra él con la rabia explotando en su pecho y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hundió la espada con todas sus fuerzas y, al retirarla, dejó que el icor abandonase lentamente el cuerpo del demonio.

Bajó a _Cortana._ La dejó en el suelo y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Julian. Allí donde miraba lo único que podía ver era sangre, mucha sangre. Mucha más sangre que la que había visto cuando Diego le disparó a Jules una flecha envenenada. La herida era muy profunda y parecía muy grave…

─Julian…

Le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos. El chico entreabrió los ojos e intentó sonreír aunque solo consiguió que un hilo de sangre saliese de entre sus labios.

─Dios mío…

Emma buscó su estela. Arrancó el traje de combate de su _parabatai_ con las manos y empezó a dibujar un _iratze_ tras otro en su cuerpo, sin que ninguno de ellos surtiese efecto. La sangre seguía abandonando el cuerpo de Julian a un ritmo endemoniado.

─Emma…

Ella le cogió el rostro entre las manos, le apartó los suaves rizos de la frente empapada de sudor.

─No hables, Julian, no hables – murmuró con voz trémula. Tenía que conservar todas las fuerzas que le quedasen. Intentó dibujar una nueva runa curativa que desapareció sin más de la piel del chico – ¿Por qué no funciona? – gritó Emma fuera de sí.

─No era… un… demonio… cualquiera…

─No hables, tienes que guardar fuerzas. Tienes que curarte – gimió Emma acariciando las mejillas de él con las manos.

─Emma, no... – gimió con un intento de sonrisa.

─No vas a morir… No te puedes morir… Debería haber ido contigo a la ciudad– la desesperación invadió a Emma y apoyó la frente sobre la de su _parabatai_ mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro ensangrentado del muchacho – Debería haber estado contigo… Debería estar contigo…

─Te…

Emma negó con la cabeza.

─Esto no es una despedida…

─No vas… a poder… cerrar… la herida…

─Claro que sí… No somos unos _parabatai_ cualquiera… Somos algo más – buscó entre los bolsillos de Julian la estela del muchacho. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y apartó los restos del traje de combate de su amigo. El chico gimió al sentir como la tela se separaba de la piel herida. Emma se quitó la chaqueta del traje de combate y utilizó la camiseta que de tirantes que llevaba debajo para taponar la herida de Jules. El joven tosió y escupió un poco de sangre. Sus ojos empezaron a vagar perdidos y Emma volvió a sostenerle el rostro con la mano libre – Julian… Mírame, por favor… Mírame – suplicó. Julian cerró los ojos e intentó abrirlos de nuevo para buscar el rostro de Emma. El pelo de la chica se había escapado de la coleta en la que había estado sujeto y, parte de la melena estaba cayendo sobre el rostro del joven. Alzó la mano con dificultad y cogió un mechón de cabello rubio entre los dedos.

─Tu cabello… no es solo dorado: es ámbar y león… y caramelo… y trigo… y miel.

─Idiota… Eso me lo dijiste el día que bailamos juntos – Emma acabó de soltarse el pelo y el resto de cabello rubio cayó ocultando los rostros de ambos – Sé que te gusta que lleve el pelo suelto... – gimió ella al ver que Julian perdía las fuerzas a gran velocidad. La batalla seguía a su alrededor pero no importaba. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y cansada mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo. Si lo último que iba a ver antes de morir era el rostro de Emma y lo último que iba a tocar era su pelo, podía morir en paz. Emma presionó su camiseta contra el costado de Julian.

─Dime que… me amas…, Emma. Aunque… no sea cierto – y el corazón de Emma estalló en pedazos. Negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Apoyó la frente contra la de Julian y lo miró a los ojos.

─¿No sabes que nunca miento? – acercó su rostro al de su _parabatai_ y, oculta tras la cortina de cabello dorado, le robó un beso en los labios. Los ojos de Julian se abrieron de par en par pero solo apreció a ver muy cerca de él, los ojos cerrados de Emma. Los cerró también para sentir el roce de su boca contra la suya. Aquel contacto nada tenía que ver con los arranques pasionales que había experimentado con ella, era más dulce, era distinto, era como tocar el cielo con los dedos. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y perdió el sentido.

*.*.*

Emma sostenía a _Cortana_ entre las manos. Sentada en las escaleras del instituto tenía la mirada clavada en el océano. La batalla había terminado pero el dolor no había hecho más que empezar. Algunos de los Cazadores habían fallecido y muchos habían resultado heridos. Entre ellos, Julian. Dejó la espada a un lado, replegó las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre ellas. Todavía tenía en las manos la sangre de su _parabatai._

─Emma – la voz suave de Livvy la hizo girarse. Ésta estaba asomada a la puerta del instituto y detrás de ella podía ver a Ty, Dru y Tavvy.

─Chicos… – dijo Emma con la voz rota. Se levantó y se aproximó hacia ellos, los niños la miraron con la angustia pintada en la mirada, llevaba la piel y los pantalones cubiertos de sangre. Livvy fue la primera en arrojarse a sus brazos, le siguieron todos los demás aunque Ty se mantuvo a un lado.

─¿Se curará, Emma? – gimió Tavvy.

─Clary nos ha dicho que Magnus está con él, intentando curarle, ¿podrá? – preguntó Ty mientras movía los dedos sin cesar – Podrá, ¿verdad? – Emma lo miró sin saber qué responder. Julian había perdido el sentido entre sus brazos, tras el que podría ser el último beso que compartirían.

─Tu _iratze_ lo hará, Emma – dijo Dru. Todos se giraron a mirarla.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Apenas puede verle cuándo le subieron a la habitación pero un _iratze_ brillaba con mucha fuerza en su pecho. Pensaba que se lo habías hecho tú – Emma se llevó una mano a los labios y cerró los ojos.

─Se curará, Julian es muy fuerte – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

*.*.*

─¿Todavía estás aquí? – preguntó Magnus al salir de la habitación de Julian en la que había pasado gran parte del día empleando magia para eliminar del cuerpo del joven los restos del veneno demoníaco que corría por sus venas. Estaba a punto de anochecer y, gran parte de los que se encontraban en el instituto, habían decidido retirarse a sus habitaciones para descansar. Todavía quedaban demonios por exterminar. Sin embargo, Emma permanecía sentada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jules. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Magnus, el brujo tenía aspecto de estar exhausto. Emma había oído que habían tenido que llamar a Alec para que le ayudase.

─¿Puedo estar con él? – susurró Emma, también estaba cansada pero no podría cerrar los ojos antes de ver a Julian.

─Puedes. Está débil y no ha recuperado la conciencia pero tengo esperanzas. Señorita Carstairs, no sé cómo lo has hecho pero le has salvado la vida a tu _parabatai_ de nuevo de forma sorprendente. Ningún Cazador hubiera sobrevivido a semejante herida y, sin embargo, Julian Blackthorn lo ha conseguido. Dibújale de nuevo una runa, le hará bien. Ahora necesita mucho descanso y cuidados – el brujo le dio la espalda para marcharse.

─Magnus, gracias.

─No me debes nada. Yo solo he eliminado el veneno de demonio. Tú le has salvado la vida. El amor puede ser nuestra mayor debilidad pero también es lo que nos hace increíblemente fuertes – Emma desvió la mirada – Sí, sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo.

─Entre Julian y yo…

─Hay mucho más de lo que mostráis por razones obvias. Ahora bien, no pierdas una oportunidad así por una ley estúpida. ¿Cómo dice los Blackthorn? – inquirió Magnus.

─Una mala ley, no es ley – el brujo le guiñó un ojo y se alejó por el pasillo en busca de Alec.

*.*.*

Emma entró con sigilo en la habitación de su _parabatai._ Las últimas luces del atardecer entraban por las ventanas y acariciaban la piel de Julian con suavidad. Estaba cubierto con una sábana hasta la cintura y tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas. La joven se aproximó a la cama, se sentó en el borde de la misma y cogió la mano de su compañero entre las suyas.

Algo muy suave le acariciaba, le hacía cosquillas. Y, aunque le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, aquella caricia lo hacía todo un poco más llevadero. Entreabrió los ojos, el cuarto estaba oscuro, era noche cerrada. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Y, aquello que le estaba acariciando la mejilla era el cabello de Emma, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras trazaba lentos círculos sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro.

─¿Estoy… muerto? – la joven dio un respingo y se incorporó con mucha rapidez. Dio un suave toque a la luz mágica que había sobre la mesilla de noche y un tenue resplandor inundó la habitación. Emma sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle tras horas y horas de angustia.

─No, Julian, no. Estás vivo – susurró ella. Le tomó el rostro con una mano para ayudarle a centrar la mira y el joven sonrió – Qué susto me has dado… – Emma hundió el rostro en su hombro y un par de lágrimas rezagadas cayeron de sus ojos.

─Pensé que iba a morir – dijo él en voz baja apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Emma. Sintió que la chica se estremecía contra él. Movió con cuidado el brazo que menos le dolía y colocó los dedos bajo la barbilla de Emma para hacerle levantar la cabeza. Vio el reflejo de una lágrima sobre la mejilla de la chica y la secó con los dedos. Hundió los dedos en el espeso cabello de Emma y la aproximó a él.

─No deberíamos, todavía estás convaleciente… Necesitas descansar – susurró Emma aunque tampoco se alejó del rostro de Jules.

─Emma, lo que pasó ayer… Fue lo que me salvó la vida. Lo sé.

─Yo también lo sé.

─No me dijiste que me amabas…

─Tenía mucho miedo, Julian.

─Ya no me llamas Jules.

─Te llamo Jules cuando te quiero, te llamo Julian cuando te amo – él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Emma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y acercó su boca a la de él – Te amo, Julian Blackthorn.

Acarició los nudillos del joven con los dedos para terminar depositando un suave beso. Recorrió con la otra mano el pecho desnudo del muchacho, ascendió por su cuello y acarició la mejilla izquierda con ternura. De repente, recordó lo que le había pedido Magnus y cogió la estela de Jules que estaba encima de la mesilla, colocó la punta sobre la piel cubierta de Marcas del hombro de Julian y dibujó un _iratze._

Julian se tensó ante el contacto de la estela sobre su piel e inspiró hondo al sentir como toda la fuerza de la runa dibujada por su _parabatai_ recorría por su cuerpo. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que aquella runa era mucho más poderosa que cualquiera de las que llevaba escritas en su cuerpo. Al igual que la noche anterior, sintió que el cabello de Emma acariciaba su rostro antes sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos.


	3. Jules, Julian

**Jules, Julian**

 _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro_

*.*.*

Emma contemplaba el océano sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación. Había sido un día duro puesto que había salido junto con los Cazadores que todavía estaban disponibles a luchar contra los demonios que seguían acechando la ciudad de los Ángeles. Prácticamente habían conseguido reducirlos pero Magnus, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no les había permitido cantar victoria. No entendía por qué tantos demonios habían surgido de repente pero algo debería estar pasando para aquello sucediese. Ahora, solo les quedaba esperar a ver qué ocurría y descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

La joven se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo, echándolo hacia un lado. Sostuvo uno de sus mechones de pelo rubio entre los dedos y no pudo evitar pensar en su _parabatai._ Hoy todavía no había podido a verle porque se había marchado con las primeras patrullas casi antes de que amaneciese. Había pasado la noche a su lado, acurrucada contra su costado y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando los rítmicos latidos del corazón de su compañero mientras él dormía. A duras penas había sido capaz de dormir demasiado pero, al menos, había descansado porque sabía que Julian se iba a recuperar.

Se miró las manos que hace dos noches habían estado cubiertas con la sangre de él. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, su cerebro no dejaba de recordarle ese instante en el que Jules había dejado de besarla, ese momento en el que pensó que la había dejado para siempre.

*.*.*

Los instantes posteriores resultaban confusos porque solo recordaba haberlo abrazado, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo un dolor tan desgarrador en el pecho que había llegado a pensar que, tal vez, ella muriese con él. En algún momento, había llegado Magnus junto a ella y la había apartado de su _parabatai_ sosteniéndola suavemente por los hombros. Si no recordaba mal, Alec Lightwood la había ayudado a sentarse en el suelo.

─Está vivo…

*.*.*

Ella asintió sin poder decir nada al escuchar aquella afirmación. Respiró hondo, Julian estaba vivo, todavía.

Bajó del alféizar de la ventana, necesitaba verle. Salió de su habitación con paso ligero en dirección al cuarto de su _parabatai._ Sin embargo, antes de llegar tropezó en el pasillo con Mark que la saludó con el brazo que no llevaba en cabestrillo.

─Mark, ¿cómo te encuentras? – el joven medio hada miró su brazo mal herido y se encogió de hombros.

─Me recuperaré. ¿Ibas a ver a Jules?

─Sí, así es. No le he visto desde ayer.

─He hablado con Magnus y me ha dicho que todavía no sabe qué clase de demonio fue al que os enfrentasteis pero no era un demonio común. Julian tiene mucha suerte de que seas su _parabatai –_ dijo el joven arrastrando la última palabra con una sonrisa – Lo que me pediste no fue solo porque mi hermano sentía cosas por ti. Esto es algo que va en ambas direcciones, ¿no es así?

─¿Cómo…?

─Solo unos cuantos vimos ese _iratze_ en el hombro de Jules: Magnus, Alec, Jace y yo. Pero no hacía falta tener un gran coeficiente intelectual para ver que aquella runa curativa era mucho más poderosa que la que habíamos visto hasta el momento. Algo así no sucede si solo una de las partes está interesada en el otro – Emma hundió los hombros.

─Pensé que al alejarme de él, todo volvería a su cauce, los sentimientos se adormecerían y Julian y yo podríamos llevar vidas separadas. Pero, cuando hace dos noches estuve a punto de perderle… Lo siento, Mark.

─No tienes porqué disculparte, me pediste un favor que te debía y te lo concedí. Supongo, que nuestra cuenta está saldada, Emma Carstairs – el chico se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo sano, estrechándola contra su pecho. Emma le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho durante unos segundos. Qué fácil sería poder amar a Mark. Sin embargo, el corazón nunca hacía las cosas fáciles.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo. Acto seguido, unas vocecillas emocionadas. Emma se separó de Mark y fue hacia el corredor en el que se encontraban todas las habitaciones de la familia Blackthorn, seguida del mayor de los hermanos. La puerta de la de Jules estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba jaleo dentro de la misma, voces de niños. La joven empujó la puerta con suavidad, no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Mark.

Tavvy estaba sentado junto a Jules en la cama, con un libro abierto sobre las rodillas. Livvy y Dru sonreían de manera pícara a Emma y a Mark de manera mal disimulada. Y Ty permanecía de pie con aspecto serio cerca de la cabecera de la cama de su hermano.

─¿Cuándo os casaréis? – preguntaron Drusilla y Livia. Emma negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y centró su mirada en Julian que, aunque parecía relajado, tenía un rictus de tensión en la comisura de sus labios.

─Venga, chicos, Emma necesita hablar con Jules. ¿Os venís conmigo a la cocina a buscar algo para comer?

─¡Sí! – Tavvy fue el primero en reaccionar al ofrecimiento pero antes de bajar de la cama le dio a su hermano mayor un fuerte abrazo, asegurándole que no ensuciarían demasiado en la cocina.

─Permíteme dudarlo, Octavian – dijo Jules a su hermano pequeño pero clavando la mirada en Mark. El joven hada sonrió mientras todos sus hermanos iban saliendo de la habitación uno tras otro. El último en abandonarla fue Ty, que se separó de forma reticente de Julian.

─¡Eh, Ty! – lo llamó Jules desde la cama. El joven trató de incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor en el costado herido lo hizo gemir. Emma se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle a colocarse un poco más erguido y ahuecó la almohada que el joven tenía a la espalda – Estoy bien.

El chico asintió y cerró la puerta con suavidad a sus espaldas. Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama de Julian pero antes de decir nada buscó la estela de Jules entre el montón de libros que Tavvy había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Se acercó a su _parabatai_ y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos tan azules, tan aterradores como hermosos. Dejó la estela a un lado y llevó las manos hacia el borde de la camiseta gris que Julian llevaba. Tiró de ella suavemente hacia arriba, se la quitó con delicadeza. Emma llevó la mano al costado herido de Jules, acarició el vendaje con los dedos y él cerró los ojos. La joven volvió a coger la estela, apoyó la punta sobre el pecho de él y empezó a dibujar un _iratze._ Emma pudo sentir como los músculos de Julian se tensaban al sentir el roce de la estela sobre la piel mientras trazaba la runa. El chico suspiró y murmuró:

─Gracias.

─No me debes nada – respondió dejando la estela a un lado. Dejó la mano sobre las vendas que cubrían a su compañero y éste se estremeció. No porque le hubiese hecho daño sino por la ternura del gesto. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encarar a Emma pero ella tenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Estiró un brazo y tocó el de ella con los dedos.

─¿Qué tal con Mark? – Emma se giró a mirar a su _parabatai_ , ladeó la cabeza y dejó que su cabello rubio cayera a un lado.

─¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – repuso ella.

─Eso no responde a mi pregunta anterior.

─Es que tu pregunta anterior era una estupidez, Jules – " _Te llamo Jules cuando te quiero, te llamo Julian cuando te amo_ ". El joven frunció el ceño e insistió.

─¿Qué hay entre vosotros?

─¿Celoso?

─¿Hay algo entre vosotros, Emma?

─Mira… Si de verdad lo entendieses, no te haría falta preguntarme – dijo ella un tanto dolida. Se levantó de la cama dejando la estela de Jules donde la había encontrado – Vendré mañana por la mañana a dibujarte otro _iratze_ antes de irme con la patrulla.

─Emma…

La joven salió de la habitación con el corazón golpeándole contra las costillas.

*.*.*

─¡Emma! – cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el final del pasillo, su voz la detuvo. Julian había salido de su habitación, siguiéndola. Se mantenía apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación – Vuelve, por favor – Emma se giró lentamente – Por favor… Me he comportado como un capullo, vuelve – La chica se mordió el labio inferior, no debería haberse girado a mirarle, ese había sido su error fatal. Sus ojos se encontraron, Julian se llevó una mano al costado herido y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de enfrente porque las piernas le flaqueaban – Yo… lo siento… No sé cómo llevar adelante esta situación porque de verdad pensé que… no sentías nada por mí, que lo nuestro era imposible. Y, ahora…

Emma sintió que su respiración se alteraba al igual que la de Julian. Se acercó a él de nuevo, levantó el brazo sano del chico y lo pasó sobre sus hombros. Sintió como él descargaba parte de su peso sobre ella mientras volvían a entrar en la habitación. La chica cerró la puerta con suavidad a sus espaldas y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, fue cargando con su _parabatai_ hasta que estuvieron de nuevo junto a la cama. Le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo contra la almohada. Cogió la estela que había dejado unos minutos antes sobre la mesilla, la colocó sobre el cuerpo de Jules pero él la detuvo cogiéndola con fuerza por la muñeca.

─No quiero runas, ni _iratzes_ ni runas para conciliar el sueño… Quiero hablar contigo, ahora.

─Estás sangrando de nuevo, tengo que hacerlo. No deberías haberte levantado, se te ha abierto la herida – dijo ella, preocupada – Jules, por favor.

─Me dijiste que me llamabas Jules cuando me querías y que me llamabas Julian cuando me amabas. Hoy no me has llamado Julian ni una sola vez… Estoy perdido, Emma.

─¿Y crees que yo no? Nunca he querido a nadie en toda mi vida como te quiero a ti. Me alejé porque pensaba que así te estaba protegiendo, nos estaba protegiendo a ambos. Pero, el otro día, no sabes lo que sentí la otra noche…

─Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Crees que no me preocupo cuando sales herida? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te azotaron los de la Cacería Salvaje? – replicó Julian.

─Yo no he estado a punto de morir en ninguna de esas ocasiones… – los ojos de Emma brillaron, Julian respiró hondo – Por eso, no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo que pueda pasar a tu lado. Pero, parece que no quieres verlo.

─Emma, no es eso. No es eso. Es solo que ni en mis mejores sueños podía imaginarte diciéndome todo esto – lo dijo serio pero una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro. Se incorporó un poco más a pesar de la resistencia que ejercía Emma y la atrajo hacia sí colocándole una mano en la nuca. Pegó la frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos. Depositó un suave beso en la frente de ella – ¿Cómo vamos a llevar adelante esta locura?

─Pues, poco a poco. Paso a paso.

*.*.*

─¿Qué haces levantado?

Julian se giró con dificultad apoyándose para ello en la mesa de la cocina. Vio detrás de él a su _parabatai_ que lo miraba reprochándole que no siguiera guardando cama como le había ordenado Magnus.

─Iba a preparar tortitas para los chicos. Hace días que no lo hago y no quiero que Ty se preocupe de más – Emma dio la vuelta a la mesa de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño. Apenas tres días después del ataque, Julian Blackthorn ya andaba empeñándose en estar al mando y cuidar de todos. Emma le colocó una de las manos sobre el pecho, sintiendo como los latidos de él se aceleraban debido a su cercanía.

– Podrías haberme despertado – Emma se apartó una serie de mechones de cabello rubio rebelde de la cara. Acababa de despertarse sola en la cama de Julian. De nuevo, había pasado la noche a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Pero, al despertarse no había hallado rastro de él.

─No me hubieras dejado bajar a cocinar – repuso él, mirándola con una sonrisa. Le apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que todavía le caía sobre los ojos y dejó la mano en la mejilla de Emma, acariciando con los dedos el pómulo de la chica – Además, me siento bastante bien.

─Eres un cabezota, Julian Blackthorn – Julian bajó la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de Emma hasta tocar los labios de ella con los suyos. Ella no rechazó el contacto sino que cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Emma pasó las manos en torno a la cintura de Julian, eliminando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Tuvo cuidado al apartar la mano para no rozar la herida del joven – Ya que te he pillado al menos déjame ayudarte a cocinar, ¿no crees?

─No sé si eso es una buena idea – contestó Julian entre risas. Se separó de ella en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para las tortitas. Intentó que Emma siguiese sus precisas instrucciones pero toda la habilidad que tenía luchando en el campo de batalla parecía desvanecer en cuanto le cambiaban la espada por una cuchara. Al final, terminó enviándola arriba a despertar a los chicos para que bajasen a desayunar.

─¡Jules! – Livvy fue la primera en entrar en la cocina, tan despejada como si llevase varias horas despierta. Se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su hermano mayor al ver que estaba mejor de lo que los mayores decían. Julian sintió que alguien le tiraba del pantalón de chándal que llevaba puesto, su hermano Tavvy. Trató de agacharse para cogerle en brazos pero la herida se lo impidió proporcionándole un terrible aguijonazo de dolor que lo hizo tambalearse y palidecer.

En ese instante, entraba en la cocina hablando con Dru y con Ty y corrió a sostener a Julian.

─Dru, acércame una silla, por favor – pidió Emma mientras aguantaba parte del peso de su _parabatai._ Entre ella y Livvy consiguieron que Julian se sentase, seguía pálido.

─Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño – gimió Tavvy, asustado.

─No te preocupes, estoy bien... – Julian revolvió el cabello de su hermano menor para tranquilizarle. Sentía a Emma de pie detrás de él y dejó caer la cabeza contra el estómago de la chica.

─Livvy, ¿podrías bajarme la estela de Jules? Está en su habitación – pidió Emma y vio como los dos gemelos se encaminaban hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor – Dru, Tavvy, ¿podríais ir a buscar a Mark para que empiece a repartir las tortitas? Tenemos que desayunar – dijo Emma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los dos hermanos miraron a Julian que seguía sentado en la silla con la cabeza apoyada contra Emma, pálido y con los ojos cerrados.

─No os preocupéis, estoy bien – murmuró Julian con una media sonrisa. Los más pequeños salieron de la cocina y Emma aprovechó para coger el rostro de Julian entre las manos, parecía estar recuperando un poco el color. Al estar así, sus ojos azules todavía destacaban más en su rostro y Emma sintió que se podía perder en ellos en cualquier momento.

─¿Seguro que estás bien? – él asintió ─Ahora te pondré otra runa curativa, te sentirás mejor.

─De acuerdo – él esbozó una sonrisa y Emma se acercó un poco a él pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de Livvy y Ty en las escaleras así como la voz de Mark en el piso superior unida a la de Tavvy y Drusilla.

─Buenos días, queridos hermanos – dijo Mark al entrar en la cocina. Todavía mantenía algunas costumbres de su estancia entre las hadas – ¿Cómo te encuentras Jules?

─Creo que… todavía recuperándome – dijo en un susurro. Emma cogió la estela que le ofrecía Livvy.

─Voy un segundo a colocarle a Julian un _iratze_ y ver cómo tiene la herida. Ve repartiendo tortitas, Mark – el chico hada señaló con un gesto su brazo lesionado a lo que Emma resopló. No sabía si despertar a Cristina sería lo mejor, sabía que estaba con Diego y… – Livvy, te toca.

Julian salió apoyado en Emma de la cocina hacia una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de trastero. Una mesa en la que había una gran cantidad de documentos polvorientos fue el apoyo que Jules necesitaba en ese momento. La chica cerró la puerta con un leve chasquido.

─Espera que te ayude a quitarte la camiseta – cogió la prenda por el dobladillo e hizo que su compañero levantase el brazo sano para después ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. Las vendas volvían a estar manchadas de sangre, la herida había vuelto a abrirse. Emma observó al joven con preocupación pero él hizo caso omiso y la aproximó a él todo lo humanamente posible antes de besarla en la boca. Llevó una de las manos a la nuca para acercarla a él mientras que la otra la llevó a su cintura. Emma correspondió al beso con ganas, rodeando la cintura de él con los brazos ─Julian, no puedes hacer esto cada vez que nos quedamos solos – dijo riñéndole en cuanto se separaron pero, acto seguido, rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, casi tanto que ya no recordaba esa sensación de cosquilleo tan agradable.

─Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo.

─Tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Pero, ahora, déjame curarte – dijo dándole un beso corto. Los ojos de Julian no cesaron de observar cada uno de sus movimientos y, cuando terminó siguieron observándola. Emma volvió a perderse en esos ojos azul Blackthorn, volvió a perderse en su mirada profunda como el océano. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba en aquel preciso instante pero unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a volver a la realidad.


End file.
